Espada e Escudo
by The Feather Mage
Summary: "Se o meu coração é tão afiado quanto uma espada, então o seu, Sisyphos, seria como um escudo..." Oneshot/SisyphosXElCid. Conteúdo Não-Yaoi.


CDZ não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o plot seria bem menos clichê, e Saori seria menos mosca-morta.

Conteúdo não-yaoi.** Oneshot.**

Se você ler, _please_, deixe sua _review_.

[ ]** -** Onomatopeias

_Itálico - _Pensamentos**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espada e Escudo<strong>

[_Tchááááá_]

E lá se ia outra onda desmoronando, partida ao meio. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas ondas se partiram diante da espada mais afiada.

_Se bem que, para ele, ela nunca está afiada o suficiente..._

Sisyphos se intrigava com tamanha dedicação por parte de seu parceiro. Às vezes ela se confundia até mesmo com uma paranoica obsessão.

_Será que algum dia ela se tornará a Excalibur?_

[_Tchááááááá_] E lá se ia outra onda.

Talvez as ondas simbolizassem algo de importante. Talvez elas representassem o imperfeito, que precisa constantemente ser amolado, ou partido ao meio. No entanto, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário o conhecia melhor do que isso.

O sol já tinha se posto há algum tempo. Eles estavam nos arredores do santuário de Atena, na Grécia do século XVIII, numa área com muitas árvores, penhascos e um corpo de água, cujas ondas eram adversárias ao parceiro de Sisyphos.

Seu treinamento era de fato árduo, tanto que talvez outros cavaleiros não aguentassem. Mas isso apenas servia para fazer com que Sisyphos admirasse seu parceiro ainda mais. Inúmeras vezes, quando ele retornava de alguma missão, encontrava sempre seu parceiro ali, treinando e treinando. Era mesmo incrível sua dedicação à deusa.

Aquele dia não seria diferente. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio se recusava a sair dali, e nem tampouco Sagitário ousava abandonar o lugar. Se bem que, ambos tinham razões completamente diferentes por não fazê-lo. Capricórnio para cumprir mais um teste de desempenho, e Sagitário por nenhum motivo especial. De alguma forma, ele se acostumara a se sentar acima de um penhasco que garantia uma visão panorâmica e perfeita, e a observar curiosamente os testes que Capricórnio impunha a si mesmo.

Enquanto Sisyphos se perdia em pensamentos, não percebeu seu parceiro se virar e se deslocar para seu lado esquerdo, tão rápido quanto um relâmpago.

"Sisyphos..." a voz num tom sério.

_...mas se eles auxiliam Hades, então isso não significaria que..._ Sagitário levava uma mão ao queixo.

"Sisyphos." Repetiu no mesmo tom, apenas mais alto.

_...se o Submundo é um lugar onde as pessoas são punidas por seus pecados, então o Mundo dos Sonhos seria uma espécie de—_

"SISYPHOS!" exclamou por fim, seu tom sério se tornara meio exaltado. Sua expressão continha uma leve irritação.

Como se levasse um soco, Sisyphos deu um pulo sentado, virando sua cabeça adornada com uma faixa marrom; em verdade, ainda vestia a armadura inteira, como seu amigo.

"E-El Cid! Eu... eu não vi você aí..." soltou uma risada embaraçada, enquanto coçava a nuca.

Fechando os olhos como se não acreditasse no que eles o mostravam, Capricórnio balançou a cabeça da esquerda para a direita num gesto de negação.

"É exatamente essa sua atitude displicente que o deixou nesse estado..."

El Cid se referia às escoriações e lesões espalhadas pelo corpo de seu parceiro, devidamente tratadas com ataduras – resultantes de um encontro com Espectros de Hades.

"...deplorável." completou enquanto se virava para sair.

Sisyphos apenas riu e disse, enquanto se levantava, "Eu considero isso espólios de guerra. Não se preocupe. Nossa missão foi um sucesso".

"Um Cavaleiro de Ouro não deveria se orgulhar de estar cheio de hematomas pelo corpo." El Cid mantinha seu tom de voz sério.

"Mas esse era o único jeito de—" Sisyphos não conseguia parar de se sentir envergonhado.

"É vergonhoso!" virou-se, novamente irritado. Seus olhos encaravam o outro de uma forma inquisidora.

Sisyphos piscou os olhos, confuso. "El Cid..."

Capricórnio fechou os olhos e deu as costas. Hesitou alguns segundos, mas enfim disse, "Você sempre faz isso. Você sempre se expõe desse jeito imprudente. Você teve sorte de eu estar com você naquele momento..." ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e completou num tom de voz baixo, "...você poderia ter morrido, sabia?"

Sisyphos observou seu companheiro cruzar os braços ainda com suas costas viradas para ele, e sorriu.

"Exatamente porque você _estava_ comigo que eu me arrisquei daquele jeito. Porque eu confio em você pra cuidar da minha retaguarda."

El Cid apenas resmungou e balançou a cabeça.

"...isso não passa de imprudência."

Sisyphos riu e falou, "Ah, então você chama _aquilo_ de imprudência? E do que você chama isso aqui?"

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário se aproximou e tocou de leve o ombro direito de seu amigo, que imediatamente se contorceu de dor. Com um movimento rápido, El Cid se virou e agarrou a mão do outro, já com uma raiva genuína. Isso fez Sisyphos rir e sorrir.

"Mais imprudente do que se arriscar no campo de batalha, treinar até os músculos doerem não seria imprudente também?"

El Cid desviou o olhar, "Humph!"

Sisyphos riu ainda mais e se encaixou debaixo do braço esquerdo de El Cid, para que ele pudesse se apoiar enquanto caminhava, enquanto o último apenas consentiu a ajuda, observando Sagitário silenciosamente.

"Você não devia se esforçar tanto desse jeito, sabia?"

"...me esforço desse jeito porque eu sei que você está me observando..." Capricórnio falou sério para si mesmo.

Sisyphos sorriu e falou gentilmente, "Vamos. Eles estão esperando a gente".

Então, os dois companheiros seguiram na direção do santuário por um caminho de escadas encravadas diretamente na pedra. A brisa fria vinda do sul, tão característica nessa época do ano na Grécia, acariciava lentamente os dois, fazendo com que os cabelos de ambos dançassem livremente.

Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio, El Cid espiava secretamente as feições tão felizes de seu amigo, mas ele não entendia porque a presença de Sisyphos o irritava tanto, e o deixava tão distraído e, consequentemente, tão cheio de aberturas. Às vezes ele sentia como se não pudesse deixar Sisyphos na mão. Às vezes ele sentia como se não pudesse permitir que Sisyphos fosse ferido.

Dentre tantos motivos, a verdade é que a mera presença de Sisyphos o deixava confuso e irritado. É verdade que ele sempre era um pouco desligado e desleixado demais da conta, e às vezes Sisyphos se contentava em apenas ficar encarando o espaço vazio por nenhuma razão aparente, mas El Cid sabia que quando Sisyphos almejava algo, nada poderia fazê-lo parar, e isso o tornava um excelente Cavaleiro.

Mas mesmo assim, o rapaz não conseguia esconder a tristeza disfarçada por traz de todos aqueles sorrisos gentis. Certamente ele ainda se culpava pela solidão e sofrimento de tantos outros. Entretanto, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso sobre ele, El Cid ainda não conseguia entender como Sisyphos conseguia deixa-lo naquele estado tão perplexamente cheio de aberturas. Como ele era capaz de abaixar todas as defesas e barreiras que El Cid erguia com tanta facilidade? Ou talvez a resposta fosse, na verdade, muito óbvia...

_Se o meu coração é tão afiado quanto uma espada, então o seu, Sisyphos, seria como um escudo..._

"...essa sua gentileza é a sua maior fraqueza, Sisyphos..."

Sagitário ficou em silêncio e sério, mas acabou por sorrir. "...eu sei, mas você é o único que enxerga desse modo, El Cid."

A noite mal havia se apoderado do céu, e os dois ainda tinham um caminho árduo pela frente, eles sabiam muito bem disso. Embora ambos não soubessem o que o futuro os aguardava, eles sabiam que, enquanto estivessem juntos, não tinham nada a temer.

"Ah, aliás, tem também um outro lado ruim para o seu treinamento árduo..." Sisyphos falou enquanto tampava o nariz com a mão e olhava pro lado.

El Cid se irritou mais uma vez, e vociferou, "Calado!"

_Fin_


End file.
